


The question

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Smut, celebrating, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: After getting out of the hospital and girl's night, the group is getting ready to head to the cabin





	1. Chapter 1

Sam walks back into the bunker, hand in his pocket.

“Hey sweetie,” Alexa greets him as he passes the kitchen.

“Lex! Hey, um, thought you were going out with Cas today,” he squeezes the velvet box as if she can see it through the canvas of his jacket.

“Decided to stay in. Just getting something to drink,” she holds up the water bottle.

“Right,” he smiles nervously.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, course, totally. Where’s Dean?”

“In his room,” she says slowly.

He nods, “right, cool,” he waves and practically runs down the hall.

“Yeah that was totally normal.” _Cas, can you do some type of angel drug test on Sam? He’s being weird._

A moment later he joins her in the kitchen, “Sam’s fine. I think he just might need the time off more than he’s let on.”

“Yeah, see I know when Sam pushes himself, that’s not what that was. That was him hiding something.”

“Alexa,” he sighs and starts to continue but she stops him.

“Cas, I can tell when you’re lying too; Just fair warning.”

“Right, well, Sam is planning something, but you didn’t hear it from me. He just wants to make this special for you after what happened,” he may give her slight puppy eyes.

“He doesn’t have to,” she sighs.

“It’s Sam.”

“I know. And I love that big dork,” she smiles. “Ready to get back to it?”

He laughs, “you mean our ‘training’?”

“Of course. Who else am I gonna get to help me with this?”

“Alexa, Sam and Dean would both be much better teachers than myself.”

“I’m not ready to admit to them why I’m practicing just yet, ok?”

“Very well, but you can tell me?”

“Yes. You have the fresh targets ready?”

“And more bullets,” he follows her back to the shooting range.

______

Sam opens Dean’s door and closes it like he’s hiding from something. He looks over at his brother who’s eyeing him like he’s lost his damn mind, and fair enough he kinds feels like he has.

“Can I help you Sammy?” he asks slowly.

“I got it,” he holds up the box, still in his pocket.

Dean runs his tongue around his lips before smiling and placing a hand on his little brother’s shoulder, “Sammy? You gotta calm down dude.”

“I can’t Dean. I mean, I was already nervous, and then when I came back, Lex stopped me. I swear she just knew, man, I mean, why didn’t she and Cas go out? I thought they were going out. I was counting on that. But then there she is, and she gave me this look,” he stops as Dean starts laughing.

“Sorry, man, but,” he’s hit with another fit. He finally straightens and with a collecting breath he tries again, “you, you’re acting like, I don’t know, a teenager that’s trying to sneak pot or something. You gotta relax. I’m sure she doesn’t suspect a thing. Although she might after seeing you. She and Cas just decided to stay in for some reason, but Cas said he’d keep her from anything that might clue her in. Everything’s still fine. I have your bag in here so she won’t even see it while packing. We leave in the morning and Cas and I are more than willing to go out. And not to go there but, what did it cost? Can I at least see it?”

“Oh yeah,” he takes out the box and opens it.

Dean takes it with a whistle. “This was her grandmother’s?” Sam nods. “You did good, it’s perfect for her.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. And um, she didn’t ask for anything really. She asked to be invited and to meet Lex beforehand. Dude, she actually went back in time and got it.”

“Why does she want to meet Alexa? And before the wedding or like, next thursday for lunch?”

“Ahh, like, she wants to be introduced to her, and I’m not thinking in the ‘Rowena, Lex, Lex, Rowena, ok later, sense. She doesn’t even want us there. Gave me a card with a number for Lex to call when she’s ready. I’ll run it in a minute though.”

“That’s a little weird, right? But that’s it?”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

“Huh, well, don’t worry, I got this,” he holds up the box, “you good now?”

Sam takes a few breathes, “I think so. This is the right thing to do, right?”

Dean turns to him with a serious and unreadable face, “you love her?”

“Yeah,” Sam answers before Dean even finishes.

“Can you live without her?”

“No.”

“You’ll take her with all her faults, talents, annoying habits, adorable quirks, everything?”

“Why do I feel like you’re either giving me vows or casting a spell?”

“Just answer.”

“Fine. Yes.”

Dean breaks into a smile, “then I think you know the answer already, little brother.”

Sam wraps him in a hug before he can brace himself, “thank you Dean.”

He pats his back a couple times, “always, man.”

They break apart and Sam starts to leave but turns, “hey, what were you doing?”

“You’re not the only one with surprises planned, Sam. Now go, you can run the plan by me and Cas a few hundred more times before we leave.” With that Sam leaves his brother to whatever surprise he has of his own.

The rest of the night goes smoothly and Sam manages not to act like a liar dosed with truth serum. When they head to bed, he uses the excuse of taking a shower to run things by Dean and Cas again. Getting into bed behind Alexa, all his worry and panic fades away. With his arm holding her to him, and a smile on his face, he manages to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“You guys know the plan right?” Sam asks nervously. Apparently arriving at the cabin has set off a whole new round of blundering idjit Sam.

“For the hundredth time Sam, yes.” Cas answers shortly with an eye roll.

Sam doesn’t notice. “Okay good. I just, this has to be perfect.”

“What has to be perfect?” Alexa asks walking into the kitchen.

“Uh, nothing. Just, it’s really important for you to relax while we’re here babe, I mean with,” he stumbles.

“Getting kidnapped, tortured, and killed by Lucifer, meeting your mom, and then getting attacked by a hell hound?” she finishes nonchalantly.

“Yeah, that. Maybe this is a bad idea. We could have stayed home.”

“No Sam, this is perfect. This place makes me feel safe and I love that we can use it for more than just a hideout while on a hunt,” she can see he’s still uneasy so she tries to lighten the mood. “It’s like having a vacation home remember,” she winks.

“Lexa’s right man, this place is special to us now too,” Dean and Cas share a smile. “The bunker is home and office, but the cabin? I’m with her, let’s keep it for only good times and a place to unwind completely.”

“Exactly. So stop worrying Sam, it’s already perfect,” she stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek then walks to the fridge to get some juice. Sam lets out a breath in relief that his brother saved him. “Although now that we’re on the subject, is there a plan for today boys?”

“Dean and I were planning on going out for a little bit later,” Cas mentions casually, also letting Sam know once again, that yes, they knew the plan.

“Oh! Like a date? You two should totally do that! Where’re you going?”

“Figured we’d make it up as we went, and didn’t think you two would mind having a little time to yourselves either.”

“Eh,” she shrugs, “I guess I could handle that,” she smirks. “But what about until then?”

“Well, we could read, watch some TV or movies,” Sam starts suggesting.

“Or we could play truth or dare.”

“What?” all three ask.

“You forget this isn’t a high school slumber party?” Dean’s brow furrows.

“Come on. Just simple questions, we’ll all promise to not go into anything too embarrassing or personal, and we each have the right to stop the game at any point. There’ll be no college hazing aspect where you feel pressured into something you’re not comfortable with. Deal?”

“Um, deal,” Dean agrees somewhat easily.

“Are you sure Lex?” Sam asks worriedly.

“As long as we follow the rules, I think we’ll be good. I feel pretty comfortable that we know each other well enough to know what would be off limits.”

“I’m in,” Cas jumps in before Sam responds.

“Yeah, ok, then I guess I’ll play too,” still a little shocked the other two agreed so easily.

A few moments later they’re sitting around the living room in various seats. “Ok, ones with oldest history go first.

Dean sighs, “alright bitch,” he holds up his hand poised. 

Sam rolls his eyes, “really Dean, we’re grown men,” but automatically follows suit. They count and Sam wins, “still with the rock? C’mon.”

“How does paper beat rock anyway, but truth. And remember the rules.”

“Fine, I’ll give you an easy one to start off with, which angel is the better kisser; Anna or Cas?”

“Sam!” Alexa swats his arm lightly.

“I hate you, but no contest,” he blushes. “Now truth or dare?”

“You didn’t answer Dean.”

“You know my answer.”

“I didn’t hear a name,” he winks at Cas who is trying to avoid eye contact with all of them.

Dean sighs, “Cas. Ok? Best damn kiss I’ve ever had.”

“Awwwwww. And truth.”

Dean smirks evilly, “tell Lexa about the dream you had the first night she was back.”

“How do you even remember that, Dean?” Sam avoids answering for now.

“Sammy, tell her. It’s not like it’s a bad one.”

“Sam, what was it? It was just a dream, right?” Alexa tries to help.

Sam takes a deep breath, “I dreamt that it was the morning after spending your first night at my place. Then when I woke up, um instead of dream you turning out to be my pillow, it was actually you I was holding, and well, it got awkward.”

Alexa laughs, “that’s it? I mean, I remember how waking up that day went,” Dean pretends to gag, “but that’s nothing too bad. Hell, I had a sex dream about you before we got together, too” all eyes are wide and on her, “and then we spent like the whole day in close quarters. That was awkward.”

“Okayyy. I believe it would be, you and Sam next?” Dean says to continue the game.

“Sure, or Cas and I could go to keep it even.”

“Fine with me,” Cas supplies.

“Ok, truth or dare Cas?”

“Dare,” he says proudly.

“Ok, I dare you to, kiss Dean like the pizza man,” Alexa laughs.

Dean’s eyes widen to comedic proportions while Sam asks, “how do you even know about that?”

“Don’t worry about it. C’mon boys, kiss.”

Dean fidgets while Cas takes on an almost predatory look before walking over to his boyfriend. Pulling Dean to his feet he kisses him fiercely with possessive hands, until he pulls back causing Dean to let out a rather unmanly whimper. He can only smirk at Dean’s blissed out face as he wobbles unsteadily, then sits before it’s entirely obvious he’s weak in the knees and well, other things, because of the kiss.

“Gross,” Sam complains but has to laugh as he sees Dean still completely engrossed in Cas with a lovestruck look on his face. “Meg handled that so much better than you dude.” his only response being a middle finger in his direction.

“I believe it’s your turn Alexa,”

“Yes, I choose, dare.”

“Very well,  I dare you to,” he stops and looks at Dean who nods with a grin on his face, “dance on Sam’s lap?”

Dean facepalms while Alexa takes a second to realize what he means and pulls out her phone obviously not having any qualms about the task. Sam’s eyes go wide as he sees her scrolling through her music, “wait! No! You wouldn’t!”

“Payback’s a bitch, just like you Sammy!” Dean cackles as a thumping beat starts to play.

Sam throws his head back and lets out a groan, but when he faces forward again he’s eye-level with a pair of pupil-blown blue eyes. As the bass hits they’re covered by brown hair and his own travel down the brown strands to a suddenly barer chest. He gulps and closes his eyes altogether when Alexa finally sits on his lap and leans back against his chest, her hips continuing to grind with the music. Sam immediately starts thinking about everything he can to not embarrass himself. He feels her straddle his lap as the second chorus is about to start but then the warm undulating weight stills and the room goes quiet making his eyes snap open.

He’s met with a smile and a wink before Alexa leans in and whispers, “don’t worry. I won’t move just yet babe,” with a kiss to his cheek. He lets out a soft chuckle.

“Alright Sam, truth or dare?”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Uh huh, sure you do. But what’s it gonna be?”

 

After a few more simple questions, and silly dares, the game becomes couple versus couple, and the topics get a little more honest.

“Alright, what would you have done if it were me Sam was living with instead of Jess all those years ago?”

Dean takes a minute and thinks about it. He runs his hand over his mouth looking around the room, settling on Cas for a moment as if calculating, then turns to Alexa and answers, “if I had shown up to Sammy’s and seen him with you instead of Jess, I don’t think I would have asked him to help me find Dad. I think I would have just told him ‘good work, nice seeing you’ and walked away.”

“Dean,” Sam starts but can’t seem to finish.

“No, seriously. I doubt I would’ve been able to take that from you. I saw you happy with Jess, you were, I know that, but it’s a completely different kind of happy with Lexa.”

Sam sees Cas reach over and give Dean’s knee a quick squeeze, and he realizes, “but Cas. You guys wouldn’t,” he can’t finish. Cas looks at the floor and Dean shrugs.

Alexa speaks up, “I’m pretty sure they still would’ve found each other somehow. I mean, at least that’s how Lucifer made it seem.”

All three turn to her.

“What?” Cas asks.

Then Sam speaks up, “wait, that alternate reality he showed you. That was if we had stayed together. If I never left with him!”

Alexa nods sadly remembering, and then brightens a bit, “and he seemed really pissed that Cas kept joining you two somehow now matter how he changed it. I don’t think it was just part of the torture. I think no matter what, Cas still would’ve became part of the family.”

“How many of those did he put you through Lex?’ Sam asks softly. It’s half hypothetical, and half an actual question.

“Enough, but not your turn Sam.”

“That’d be me, Lexa, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s something the other doesn’t know about you.”

“Dean don’t make her tell you about Lucifer. You know that’s going too far,” Sam’s tone makes Dean notice that he’s more worried than angry.

“Relax, I’m not going there.That’s not what I meant so question still stands.”

“We don’t hide things from each other anymore,” then he notices his girlfriend’s guilty look. “Lex? What?” he asks unsure he wants the answer.

“Ok. So I’ve kinda been working on something for a while, and despite a lot of recent information I’ve gotten, I still don’t have all of it.” 

Sam interrupts, “what’re you talking about Lex?” 

“I’ve, well hang on,” she goes upstairs and returns with a stack of folders. 

“What the hell?” Dean asks, the game obviously completely forgotten, “when did you even pack this?”

Instead of answering she kneels beside the coffee table and sets the stack down. Dean starts to pick up a folder but Alexa’s hand on his stops him, “just a second I promise.” 

“How long have you been working on this Alexa?” 

“About 15 years if I’m being honest, but I didn’t really start THIS,” she gestures to the pile, “until about 3 years after that. Well kinda. It didn’t start out this way, it just sort of became this” 

“You’ve been working on whatever that is since you left?” Sam asks. She nods. “What’s so important?” 

“You.” 

“What?” he asks softly and leaves his jaw slack.

“You. This is everything I’ve been able to put together about the Winchester family. I would get these urges to check up on you after I left, but at the same time I didn’t want to know, so” it’s too hard telling Sam so she turns to Dean and Cas, “so instead I tried to find out what happened to his family. The only one he would even occasionally mention was you Dean, so,” she’s stopped by Dean’s searching eyes. 

“You-wait, but you seemed so shocked when we told you what happened to us!” he feels like he’s been played. 

“I was! I never looked into you guys. I couldn’t get that close. This doesn’t go past November 2, 1983. Well until recently.” 

It’s silent as Dean looks over and finds his brother oblivious to anyone in the room but Alexa. He reaches for a folder again and this time is allowed to take it. Suddenly he’s hit with the image of Alexa on the floor of her room and papers spread around her after fighting with Sam, and breaks the silence, “this is what you were working on that night after the fight.” She nods. “What were you doing?” 

“I was filling in some parts and correcting others. I, um, I worked on it a bit more while I was at Jody’s too. The envelope she gave me on my birthday was some more information. Mostly police reports on your parents and you but it filled a couple more holes. The information Cas gave me when I was looking for Mary and Lucifer helped a lot. There was almost no info besides the basics really on Mary herself.” 

“Why were you doing this?” 

She looks down, “it gave me a way to remember Sam and keep me grounded in something. The only real breaks I took were a few months while I was living with Nick and then the time Cas had me,” she kind of laughs, “well I guess meeting Cas wasn’t really a break when you think about it though.” 

“Why are you bringing this up now? I mean with everything that’s happened,” Cas surprises everyone by asking. Alexa doesn’t miss the slight hurt in his voice either. “Why didn’t you mention it to me? I would have loved to help you with this.”.

“That’s why I’m saying something now. I get it. I was doing this to keep a part of me that had died alive, then it became a kind of in memoriam, then a secret project I wanted to give to you, but now, now I want to share this with you. That’s why I brought it. I thought we could all work on it together. You guys are my everything, so now I want to continue it as a family. Have it be something that someone will find and revere because it’s about legends,” she stops when she hears a mumbled ‘son of a bitch’ and sees Sam run up the stairs. She feels like she’s messed up, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean,” she stops with a slight jump when she hears the door close, her eyes falling to the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

The three sit in silence until Sam comes back down. Alexa stands to apologize, but only gets as far as “I’m sor-.”

Before she can finish Sam takes her hand and falls to one knee, “marry me.” 

“What?” she asks, not sure she heard him right.

“Will you marry me?” he asks starting to get a bit unsure. 

“Sam,” she can’t help being confused why he’s asking after she made him mad.

Feeling like this isn’t going well Sam tries one more time, “um, Alexa Hunter Kelley, will you marry me?”

She smiles, “seriously?” He nods. “You idiot, why are you even asking,” she starts laughing and wipes at her eyes, “how could my answer be anything but yes?” 

He’s standing in a flash, dipping her with a kiss, “shit! I forgot,” he pulls out the small box. “I, um, had some help with this, I hope you like it,” he opens the box. Inside is a very old Edwardian style silver ring. Something about it looks familiar. “I had a, uh, friend, track it down. It was your great great grandmother’s, the real one; not just a replica.” 

“No, that’s not possible. She,” Sam stops her and smiles. 

“She sold it to pay for her trip to America from Ireland. Well, turns out that powerful Scottish witches can do some pretty good research too. She went back and bought it off the man that she sold it to,” he slides it on her finger and she instantly wraps her arms around him. 

They stay like that a moment smiling and wiping away stray tears, until she breaks it, “I thought I had made you mad.” 

“Oh baby, no. Hearing you talk that way about my family, and the work you did for just my memory, I couldn’t wait any longer and had to ask you.” 

“Yeah, which ruined the plan,” Dean teases as Sam ducks his head. 

“Yeah sorry about that. You guys could still do your parts though.” 

“Parts? What kind of proposal did you have planned Winchester?” and then it hits her, “wait. You had a plan? For how long?” 

He laughs, “since the hospital kinda. But kind of before that too. Hell, Lex, I’ve always wanted to marry you. Like I’ve said, if I had gone with you I probably would’ve asked you over Christmas. I’ve just had a plan of how I was going to ask since, well, recently.” 

“I like this one better, Sam,” Cas speaks up, “it’s much more fitting of the two of you. I also like that we were able to watch it,” he smiles. “Congratulations.”

Dean gets up and walks over to the couple. “Congrats Sammy. You couldn’t’ve picked a better girl,” he goes high bringing Sam down into a hug. After a moment they break with a slap to the back, both a bit misty eyed, and he pulls Alexa to him. “Welcome to the family officially Lexa,” he whispers.

“Thanks, I’ve always wanted a big brother,” she smiles. “Make that two,” she brings Cas in for a hug too when she sees him standing behind Dean.

Sam reaches for Cas after he pulls back from Alexa, “I guess we don’t still need the plan now.”

“Oh no, Cas and I are still going out and leaving you two lovebirds for a bit,” Dean breaks in.

“We don’t mind you guys staying in. I mean if you were only leaving because of the plan,” Alexa doesn’t want them to feel obligated or awkward.

“No. It’s like you said, we should go out more, on dates,” he looks confused by his own words. “Is it possible that it’s been so long since I’ve actually dated someone that the word just doesn’t sound right?”

“I think it’s because you’ve been avoiding actually dating anyone else, because you’ve wanted each other since you met, but that’s just my theory,” Sam speaks smugly.

“Listen Freud, don’t go psychoanalyzing us. Besides, we didn’t exactly do things by the book.”

“I don’t believe there is such a book Dean,” Cas adds seriously.

Sam and Alexa laugh as Dean just sighs a soft “dammit Cas” with a smile, before pulling him in for a kiss “we wrote our own damn book.” He pulls back, “dude, my little brother’s engaged! You gotta call Mom! Cas and I may stick around for that, but then we’ll get out of your hair.” He pulls Sam in for another hug, “Congrats Sammy,” he pulls back, “beers?”

“Ah isn’t it a little early?” 

“We’re celebrating man!” Dan calls already in the kitchen.

Sam wraps his arms around Alexa again and pulls her in for a slow kiss. “Wanna move back to the couch?”

“Sure,” she runs her hands through his hair and smiles. 

Sitting on the couch Alexa quickly crosses her legs over his lap and continues to hang on to him. He doesn’t mind one bit. While resting her hand on his chest the slight sparkle of the ring catches her eye and she stares. “We’re getting married,” she almost can’t believe it, and says as much. “Finally,” she smiles.

He laughs easily, “finally”, he echos, and kisses her again.

“Ok, let her breathe while you call Mom,” Dean says handing them each a beer. He and Cas sit across from them as Cas hands him one of the bottles in his hands.

Sam sighs and taps Lex’s legs which she moves so he can reach his phone. It’s on a few folders and he hesitates for a minute, “you know, I bet mom would love this too,” he leans back and presses the phone icon next to Mary’s image. It’s only a couple of rings before she answers. “Hey mom, I’m putting you on speaker, hang on,” he presses the button and then sets the phone down on the table. “Ok, so, um,” he finds himself stumbling, becoming suddenly nervous.

“What is it Sweetheart? Is everything ok? Is it Alexa?”

“No Mary, everything’s fine, we actually have some news.”

“Hi honey! What news? Samuel Winchester am I going to be a grandmother?”

“Mom! She was in the hospital three days ago, she’s not pregnant. You really want grandkids don’t you? No, we’re um, we’re engaged.”

There’s silence. “Sam. Sam, say that again?”

“We’re engaged, Mom. We’re getting married.” There’s silence. “Mom?” he looks to Dean and Cas worriedly, then there’s a squeal. “Mom!”

“Oh my god sweetie! Really? My baby’s getting married? Oh honey! I’m so happy for you! When did you ask? How? Let me talk to my daughter in law!” Sam yields laughing and hands Alexa the phone who takes it off speaker and walks outside away from the boys.

“I think she’s excited,” Dean laughs as Alexa walks out.

“Yeah, I think so,” Sam sits still a bit in shock.

 

Outside Alexa is answering all of Mary’s questions. “He just asked like ten minutes ago.”

“Did you expect it?”

“No, not at all. It was so sweet though. I didn’t think he was actually asking,” she laughs.

“What does the ring look like? I wanna know if my boys have taste.”

“He um, he actually got Rowena to get my great grandmother’s ring. I’ll send you a picture when I get back inside. And really? Again with the grandkids? Ask Dean and Cas for that one first.”

“They already gave me Claire, it’s your and Sam’s turn now.”

“Oh god, seriously? Well it’s gonna be a while.”

“I’m so happy sweetheart. I can’t wait to see you walk down the aisle. Do you guys have any plans?”

“Mary, he asked ten minutes ago.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have certain plans. Do girls not think about their weddings anymore?”

Alexa laughs dryly, “well, Lucifer kinda ruined some of those, well, not like they could be actual possibilities now, so I guess he just kind of tainted them.”

Both women are quiet for a moment, “I’m sorry Sweetie. I guess that just means you’ll have to come up with new ones. And go all out, you kids deserve it.”

“Thank you. I got used to the idea that none of this would ever happen,” she says the last bit more to herself, she clears her throat, “I’ll take you back in to the boys now,” she starts walking back in and all three greet her with eye crinkling smiles.

 

“Alright, I will,” they hear her respond. “Here’s Sam. Bye Mary, yes, we’ll go out soon. Bye,” she hands the phone back to Sam with a quick smile then walks a bit away.

“Well?” Dean asks walking to her. Alexa smiles and then she feels the tears break over her lashes. Dean instantly notices, “hey, hey, you’re okay.”

“She was just so happy,” she mumbles into his shoulder.

“That’s a good thing Lex,” he smiles.

“I just, it made me miss my family. I know how proud my dad would be as he shook Sam’s hand. How happy my mom would be as she hugged us. And then how Dani would’ve made some snarky comment, but then ask if she’s going to be maid of honor. I love you guys, I do, I’m sorry,” she stops as her voice cracks again.

“Hey, none of that,” Dean soothes her as he rubs her back. She hears someone else come over but doesn’t move from Dean’s arms. “I wish I could’ve met them too, to raise a badass like you? I know they were awesome. But I know they’re just as proud and happy as they would be if they were here.”

“Yes, I think letting Mary share this with you will be good for both of you as well,” Cas says. He must have been who walked over. Alexa lifts her head from Dean’s chest to see Cas’s hand on the back of his neck like it’s not the intimate touch it is.

“Sorry Cas, I cried on your boyfriend.”

“Are you alright, Alexa?”

“Yeah, I am now. Thanks guys.”

“Always here for you, but I think Sammy wants you now.”

She turns and sees him standing near, but not wanting to invade their moment. She steps back from Dean and holds out her arms to him. He’s immediately wrapping himself around her. After a few minutes they pull apart and find they’re alone in the room. Looking around they see Dean and Cas in the kitchen talking quietly. Sam leans in to kiss her forehead before taking her hand and walking into the kitchen.

Dean nods as they enter, “Cas and I are gonna leave you guys for the night. You gonna be okay? Need anything before we go?”

“No, we’re good, thanks. You guys have fun.”

“Ok, then the place will be yours in about fifteen,” Dean says as he and Cas start walking to their room to get ready.

“Hey Dee,” Sam calls and stops his brother.

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you a minute outside?”

“Um, yeah, course. Cas, be up in a sec.”

“Cas I wanna talk to you too, maybe while Dean gets ready?”

“Of course Sam,” he turns and continues to their room.

Stepping outside Sam takes a deep breath and Dean takes the lead, “what’s up Sammy?”

“I’m getting married, man,” he says a little in shock.

Dean laughs at him gently, “that is a side effect of asking a girl to marry you, dude. Did you think she’d say no?”

“No, not really, but, I think it just kind of hit me,” he lets himself smile widely.

Dean gives him a solid pat on the back, “I’m happy for you man, really.”

“I know we never talked about it but, um, be my best man?”

“Hell yeah, man! Of course.” 

Sam nods his head, unsure he’s able to continue. “Thanks.”

“I mean I’ve always been the best man, Bitch.” The comment instantly relaxes his little brother.

“Jerk, just wait til it’s you and Cas.”

“Sam, um, we’re not, it’s not really,” he sputters causing his brother to roll his eyes.

“Sure Dean, and you’re not totally about to head out on a romantic night with your longest lasting relationship.”

“Shut up Sam,” Dean says with false anger as he walks back into the house and up the stairs.

Sam smirks as he follows him in, but leans up against the wall. He’s pulled from his thoughts while noticing Alexa isn’t in sight by a deep voice. “What was it you wanted to talk about Sam?” Cas asks. 

“Um, yeah, wow, Cas, you look good. I didn’t realize you guys planned such a special night.”

“We didn’t,” the angel tilts his head confused to why his fitted black jeans and dark blue shirt would cause the reaction.

“Oh. Ok. Well, um, I wanted to say thank you for Alexa. You were such a huge part of her life, and protecting her, and I always blame you for it instead of thanking you. I already thanked Dean the other night, but I wanted to thank you as well, for your, um, patience with me, and well everything.”

Cas smiles, “you’re very welcome Sam. I knew Alexa was special when I met her, It makes me happier to find out she was even more special because she was made for you.”

Sam can’t say anything but grabs Cas for a tight hug, “you’re my best friend Cas. Thank you.”

“I believe that role should be Alexa, but I appreciate the sentiment, Sam,” Cas pulls back.

“Hey, where is she by the way?”

He looks away as if he shouldn’t say, “she’s upstairs helping Dean get ready I believe.”

 

“I really can handle this myself Lexa,” Dean finishes tucking in his shirt.

“I know, I just,” she can’t seem to finish.

Dean levels her with a serious look, “you’re not thinking about taking back your ‘yes’ are you?”

“What? No. I was, well,” Dean raises an eyebrow at her as he knots his tie, “nevermind. Obviously I can’t form a sentence right now.”

He stops before fixing his collar and gently grabs her hand, “hey, what is it? I get today is emotional and all, but you kinda seem all over the place. You sure you’re ok?”

She nods, “yeah. Sorry, my emotions are all over the place, I guess I just don’t know how to process it,” she looks up at him with a smile then flattens his collar, letting her palms rest on his chest, “you look really good.”

He blushes but thanks her, “anyone ever tell you you’re out of my brother’s league?”

“Says the man about to go out with an actual angel,” she gives him a knowing grin while opening the door.

He laughs and gives her a light push out in front of him, “stop hitting on me, I have a date,” he says too loudly, “and he’ll smite you for such advances.”

“No I won’t Dean.”

Dean gasps, “what? But my honor, Babe! You wouldn’t defend it?”

“I would run out of grace smiting everyone that found you attractive Dean.”

“Awww, thanks Babe,” he smiles and pulls his angel to him as he reaches him.

“You two should get out of here before this show gets anymore sickening,” Alexa teases from the kitchen.

“I was definitely less nauseous before they got together,” Sam joins her.

“Whatever Bitch,” he calls over his shoulder before turning to Cas. “C’mon, lets get out of here.”

Sam shakes his head as he watches them leave. “So what do you wanna do for the rest of the night, Lex?” he asks suggestively.

“They’ll be back Sam,” she lightly scolds but moves closer to him.

“Nah, they’ve got some kind of plan.”

“They could just want to give us time alone.”

“Then why dress like that? They could’ve easily just gone out in what they were wearing before,” he wraps his arms around her. “Wonder what it is?”

“We could get dressed in a couple of black hoodies and follow them if you want,” she smirks.

“It’s tempting,” he tilts his head.

“Or we could go upstairs and help each other out of the clothing we’re already wearing,” her hand skims over his abs under his shirt.

He bites his lip, “I think we have a winner,” he easily lifts her and heads for the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

“Please tell me you’ll still do that after we’re married,” Alexa laughs falling back onto the bed and trying to catch her breath.

“Deal if you still do that thing you did,” Sam can’t find the strength to open his eyes yet, but moves enough to hold out his hand to shake.

“Deal,” Alexa takes it, and after a single shake, their joined hands fall between them on the bed.

“You know, if this was a real deal, we’d seal it with a kiss,” Alexa doesn’t have to look to know he has a smirk on his face.

“Big talk Winchester, you saying you’re up for round,” she trails off, “what number are we on?”

“You expect me to count too? Man, not even hitched yet,” he gives her hand a squeeze. Alexa laughs and feels the bed dip as Sam moves. In a minute he’s leaning over her, cupping her cheek and kissing her slowly, “I love you.”

She smiles with her eyes still closed, “love you too.”

They share a moment of silence before Sam breaks it, “you know, not that I’m complaining, because definitely not,” he runs his thumb over her cheek, “but usually I’m the one that’s a bit rough, well with anyone that’s not you.” She just shrugs. “I’m just saying that usually it’s because you’re trying to distract me from something else. Tell me?”

“I’m fine. And it’s an issue now?” she still doesn’t look at him.

“Yeah, see ‘I’m fine’ is basically Winchester code meaning ‘I’m not’. And I let you take what you wanted, I always will, but now I’m just asking why, everything was fine until,” he pales, “do you, do you not want to get married?”

She turns and looks him in the eye putting on the bravest front she can, “Samuel Winchester, I have been in love with you since our first date, I’ve waited long enough to marry your ass.”

“But,” he he prompts seriously; not falling for her bravado act.

She watches him and sees his steady gaze not leaving her. “But,” she sighs giving in, “today was a lot. My emotions went all over the place in seconds. One minute we’re making each other do silly dares, then we get serious. Next I thought I had made you mad when I pulled out the folders, but then you’re asking me to marry you. Then you call Mary and she’s so happy and excited, but then I think about how my family would’ve reacted causing me to crash and literally cry on Dean’s shoulder. But then I saw him getting ready and, I got really happy again because I have the most badass family in the world even before officially becoming a member.”

He’s quiet for a moment taking it all in then starts, “that, um, thing, you’re working on, that’s incredible. You know that, right? Why would it make me mad? You already know that I tried searching for you too over the years.”

“I just wasn’t sure how you’d take it,” she starts playing with his fingers.

“I couldn’t wait any longer to ask you, you were there,” he brings her hand to his lips.

“And then your mom got so excited it threw me. But helping Dean get ready refocused me I think.”

“You and Dean have a weird relationship, you know,” Sam returns to laying on his back beside her.

She leans her head onto his shoulder, “yep.” They fall back into a comfortable quiet again, and she thinks he’s fallen asleep until his stomach lets out a rumble. “Wanna grab some dinner?” she laughs.

“Yes. I’m starving, but I don’t think Dean saved any leftovers.”

“You know I can cook too,” she throws over her shoulder as she leaves the bed and starts gathering clothing.

He lays there watching her unashamedly before answering, “I know, but that means you’ll be doing something.”

“You mean besides you.”

“Well yeah,” he pouts, still partially under the sheet.

Alexa shrugs on her t-shirt and throws Sam his, “get some clothes on and meet me in the kitchen.” 

“Or you grab some things and bring them back to bed?”

She shakes her head, “kitchen,” she walks out the door.

“But we made a deal with Dean and Cas to not have sexy times in common areas!”

“I’m not offering sexy times, I’m offering food.”

He lets the sheet fall haphazardly from his body as he stands and pulls on the shirt, then a pair of boxers deciding they’re good enough as ‘clothing’. Following his fiance out of their room he tries again, “but we have the cabin to ourselves. We should take advantage of all the sexy times, time, we have.”

Alexa laughs, “sandwich fast enough?”

“I guess so,” he comes up behind her and kisses the top of her head letting his lips linger. He pulls back when he hears a dull buzzing. Looking around he realizes their phones are going off on the table. He walks over and picks them up. He sees several texts from Dean, but only really reads the most recent from a few minutes ago asking if he wants them to get a hotel for the night. He smiles and quickly replies that they don’t have to do that and can come back to the cabin. He also notices that it’s now much later than he expected. “Did you notice how late it got? Dean asked if we wanted them to get a room for the night. I told them they didn’t have to, that ok?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want them to be put out just because you put out,” she winks.

He shakes his head, “that was terrible. I hope you’re proud of it.”

“I am,” she angles her face up and gives him a quick peck. She hears the ding again, “that him?”

“Ahh yeah, he asked if we’re sure. Maybe they want their own private time?”

“It’s possible,” she shrugs.

He feels her phone vibrate and remembers he still has it in his hand, “oh, here’s yours.”

She quickly scans it and smiles, “apparently your mom has some ideas about how we should tell everyone. Oh, hang on,” she sets the bread down and walks to the side door, “you boys want some sandwiches or beer, you better get in here,” she yells and walks back in to Sam’s confused face.

“How? They were?” He turns as the other two walk in, “how long were you guys out there?”

They share a slightly awkward look, “we didn’t see anything, but poor Cas here heard more than he wanted,” Dean answers.

Sam turns beet red, “oh god,” he groans. 

“It’s alright Sam. I soundproofed the cabin as soon as I realized and Dean and I stayed outside.”

“I’m guessing there was no real complaining going on out there,” Alexa looks to Dean.

“Nope. Didn’t mind at all,” he claps her on the shoulder with a wink as he passes and opens the fridge grabbing a couple beers. He turns back around, giving one to Cas, before leaning against the counter. She notices that both are considerably more rumpled looking than when they left, Dean’s tie probably still either outside, or in Baby.

Alexa laughs and goes back to making her and Sam’s sandwiches. Sam turns to Cas, “I’m not sure their friendship is a good idea for us, man,” he laughs.

Dean takes a long pull from the bottle, “relax Sammy, I’m just glad you put clothes on to refuel.”

“I made him,” Alexa sides with Dean.

“How much did he pout? When he was a baby,” he’s interrupted.

“Is it too late to say you should get a room?” he half smiles.

“Oh we have a room; it’s upstairs,” he smiles putting the bottle to his lips again. When Alexa hands Sam his sandwich, Dean sets his empty bottle on the counter and straightens, “and speaking of, you ready to head to bed Cas?”

Cas finishes off his bottle as well and nods, “goodnight Sam, Alexa. Congratulations again.” he smiles and starts after Dean.

Dean throws his arm around him but calls over his shoulder, “congrats guys, we’ll talk more tomorrow. Night.”

“Thanks guys, night,” he raises what’s left of his sandwich in salute.

Alexa walks over to him and wraps her arms around him, “get you anything else?”

“Beer?” She nods and goes to the fridge. “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

She turns and hands him a cold bottle, “not tired anymore?”

“Wasn’t tired before,” he winks and tilts the bottle to his mouth. “Just hungry.”

“You weren’t even this bad in college, mister, what’s up?’ He gives her a smirk, “oh god! Seriously,” she laughs and slaps his arm. “Go take a cold shower.”

He sets his beer down and grabs her from behind, kissing her neck. “Wanna join me,” he asks over her squeal.

“No, you perv, I’ll have you know I’m practically a married woman.”

He carries her to the couch and drops her on the cushions, “and hotter than ever,” he says sweetly before walking away.

“Hey, where’re you going?”

He stops at the bottom of the steps, “taking a shower. Rethinking your answer?”

“No. Just didn’t think you’d take my suggestion seriously.”

He shrugs and continues up the steps leaving Alexa to herself. She starts to go through her phone and actually send some replies when she hears the water start, and shakes her head turning her attention back to texting. Then she gets a new one.

Dean: are you two about to do it in the shower? Dude.

Alexa lets out a laugh, and replies in the negative.

Dean: Good. wait, is the moose taking the shower or you?  
Alexa: He is  
Dean: I take it you’re doing ok now?  
Alexa: yeah. Thanks, and tell Cas sorry again  
Dean: all good. Remember no complaining happened ;)  
Alexa: right, and no need for details on what did  
Alexa: so Mary wants to throw an actual engagement party. And ‘obviously’ turn a girls night into my bachelorette party.

The sound of a door opening upstairs causes Alexa to look up. Dean walks out in his usual sleepwear and comes down the steps. Without a word he sits at her feet and holds out his arm. Taking the hint she shifts to lean into his side. He waits for her to get comfortable before asking, “is that okay with you?”

“I think so. It’s just, I hate that it takes me so long to react to normal family things, I’ve just been without for so long. I mean I had a panic attack when Mary said she was happy for us. Like, who does that?”

Feeling that she’s done, “it’s ok kiddo. There’s no rush. Just tell mom to back off a bit. I promise she can take it.”

“Maybe I need the push. Bobby kept trying to push me and if I had just listened to him I could’ve had this so long ago,” she closes her eyes as her head rests on his shoulder.

He gives her a squeeze, “Lex, get some sleep and don’t overthink it. Someone very wise once told me that if you love someone you should do it completely.”

She laughs, “it was openly and fully, but point taken. Thanks.”

“You got it. Now like I said, get some sleep,” he pulls her in and kisses the top of her head.

Getting up she starts toward the steps, but turns back to him, “you know, you’re really good at this. And don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. Night Dean, thank you for everything. Thank Cas for me too, yeah?” she starts to climb to her room.

“You got it,” he gets up as well but heads to the kitchen as he hears the water shut off. He grabs a glass and gets some water before heading to his own room. As he reaches the door the bathroom opens, “hey man, night.”

“Hey Dee, wait up,” he stops drying his hair, “thought you were going to bed?”

“Yeah, just went down for some water. You good?”

Sam breaks out into a wide smile, “yeah. Yeah I am, man. I mean, I know its a lot for Lex, but,” he has to stop to smile again and shakes his head, “I can’t seem to stop doing that.”

Dean mirrors his brother’s smile, “I get it man, I’m almost as happy for you. But get some sleep man. We’ll see you in the morning,” he pats him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, uh, night,” he watches as he opens the door and sees Cas in the bed reading. It hits him almost harder than when Cas kissed him. “Yeah, night,” he says to the closed door before opening his. As soon as he does he can’t help but let out, “Dean and Cas are actually a thing,” dazedly.

Alexa looks at him with a skewed face, “yeah,” she draws, “they have been for awhile babe.”

He laughs as he stretches out on the bed, not bothering to put on a shirt, “no, I mean, like, I knew they were a thing, but, dude, they’re like,  _ REALLY  _ together together. I don’t know why, but, I guess I just didn’t see them as committed,” he tells the ceiling.

Alexa turns and wraps her arm around him, “Sweetie, did you ever think they were together before they were together?”

“Kinda? I mean, they had this crazy bond right away, just, instantly Dean was including Cas. I didn’t resent it, I just didn’t understand it because it seemed like they hated each other. But there was something there, I was sure. Until they spent the next ten years pretending like there wasn’t. I just, guess I started to believe that too. Then they start dating, and nothing seemed that different, until The Kiss, and then it was little bits here and there. But just now, seeing them so,” he pauses, “relaxed, man, my brother and my best friend are totally in a long-term relationship, with each other,” he chuckles.

Alexa shakes her head, “oh, Sam,” she angles up slightly to place a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“I just didn’t think the man that celebrated ‘unattached drifters’ Christmas’ would actually settle down. All those times I tried to set them up before I knew. I was an idiot.”

“Yes you were baby, but it’s ok. Now let’s get some sleep yeah? We have to start planning a wedding in the morning,” she smiles. Sam’s dimples have never been so deep as they are when he rolls her over, and makes her giggle as he peppers whatever skin he finds with kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Alexa wakes up alone, but still smiles as she makes her way to the kitchen. When she hears their voices, her smile grows, until she hears Dean’s concerned voice, “tell her Sam. Just get it over with. It could be so much worse,” which stops her in her tracks.

She puts on a brave face before continuing into the kitchen, “morning boys.”

“Morning,” they echo.

“How’d you sleep, Alexa?” Cas asks.

“Just fine Cas, thanks,” she gets her coffee then turns and leans back against the counter. Taking a sip she pulls it from her lips, “so, what does Sam need to tell me?”

Sam chokes, “what?”

“I heard,” she shrugs. “Just tell me.”

He sighs, “you have to meet Rowena.”

“And?”

“Alone.”

“Ok? Is she planning on kidnapping me or something? I thought you said she was smart.”

Dean snorts, “we can’t figure out why she wants to meet you, but we also can’t see any real harm in it.”

“Ok. How did your last dealings with her go? Are you on good terms?”

“Um, fine? But it’s Rowena.”

“And she’s a witch,” Dean adds.

“Dean,” she rolls his eyes. “I’ll be fine. Set it up.” She nods to Sam. He sighs then pulls out a card from his wallet before handing it to her. “What’s this?”

“She wants you to call when you’re ready to meet.”

“And?”

“That’s it.”

“Sam, I know you ran the number.”

He squints his eyes kind of hating that she knows him so well, “it’s just a normal cell phone, no history. Looks like she got it just for you. Which again, weird.”

Alexa nods then pulls out her phone. Quickly dialing she waits for an answer.

“Oh you must be Dear Alexa,” coos a sweet Scottish accent. “How are ye sweetheart? I see Samuel followed through. Good boy.”

Alexa smiles, “yeah, he did. Still a bit unclear on the details of this agreement though.”

“Ahh, that’s because I didn’t give him much. The moose would tell the squirrel and they would probably have the handsome angel follow you. By the way is he there? Do say hello for me. I assume I can reach you on this number?”

“Yes.”

“Puurfect my dear girl, I’ll be in touch. Toodles,” the line goes dead.

“Well?”

“She’ll be in touch. Now, what’re we doing today boys?”


	6. Chapter 6

It’s another week before Rowena sends an address. In the city they’re in while working a case. She excuses herself while the boys continue to work. Despite looking it up, she’s still surprised when walking into the posh hotel. Taking it all in, she misses the man coming to stand in front of her until she faces forward again.

“You must be Ms. Alexa. Please follow me.”

Alexa does so and is led to a table occupied by a finely dressed red headed woman. She brightens when Alexa approaches, “thank you Robert. You may go.” He nods and leaves. She turns back to Alexa and stands, “my dear,” she grasps her arm and brushes back a strand of hair, “it’s so nice to meet you.”

“Thank you. And,” she holds up her hand, “thank you for this as well. It means a lot to me. Although, I have to admit, this is a bit odd. Why did you want to meet me?”

Rowena sits back down and gestures for Alexa to do the same before she takes a sip of tea with a sly smile, “believe it or not, I’m quite fond of those boys, despite our, differences. My son found it useful to trust them at times, and I’ve had the rare occasion to need their assistance as well.”

“But?”

Rowena’s smile widens, “exactly my dear, we girls have to stick together. I have a feeling that I’d like working with you more than them. They can’t be a bit, brash.”

Alexa laughs, “so you want me to be at your beck and call behind their backs?”

“Of course not dearie! Just accept my call and help a friend out.”

“So now we’re friends?”

“Those boys make you suspicious of me already? I’m appalled. I was merely suggesting that we could have a mutually beneficial relationship.”

Alexa smiles, “so what do you propose?”

“I propose we spend some girl time getting to know each other.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s all.” Alexa watches her then nods. “Good, now shall we do the small talk thing or should I ask you to help me now?”

“Help with what, I thought we were just having girl time?”

“Oh no rush.”

Alexa laughs, “look, I do owe you for getting a piece of my history back. Which by the way how’d you get it? Sam said you went back in time but, that’s not an easy trick.”

“I’ll have you know, I’ve never been one for an easy trick,” she acts falsely offended. “As to your other question, I need someone who is able to work a spell. Rumor is, you know a thing or two; enough to perform even Enochian magic, if you saw fit.”

“Which I don’t just so we’re clear. But why me? I’m sure there’s a lot of young up and coming witchlings out there eager for the interview. Sorry. I get defensive.”

“You act like I’ve never met Dean Winchester before,” she winks. “But this requires a much gentler presence.”

“So what’s the spell? And why?”

“We’ll get to that. Finish your lunch dear,” Rowena nods to Alexa and takes an elegant sip of tea.

_______

Alright love, show me what you’ve got,” the witch sits at the small table in the hotel room.

“Sorry?”

“A spell, incantation, oh a bloody exorcism will do. I just need to hear your diction, as it were.”

Alexa sighs, “fine,” she says a few quick words and her eye light with a steady glow.

Rowena sets her drink down, having upgraded her cup of tea for a martini when they arrived in the room. “Oh that’ll do quite nicely my dear. Quite nicely.” Alexa says a few more words and the light fades. “What in the world made you stumble upon such a thing? Seems rather enochian to me.”

“If you’ve heard rumors, then I’m assuming you know about my past before the Winchesters.”

“Aye, I do. What was it they called you? Angel hunter?”

“I’m not that anymore,” she quickly fires back.

“I know dear, but that knowledge is still useful is it not?”

“I’m not going after angels. Cas is my family.”

“I’m not asking you to do such a thing,” she takes out a large ancient book from her bag.

“Is that?”

“Nevermind this dear.”

“So why the speech test? Did I pass?”

“Yes, I think we’ll get along just fine. I’ll be needing your assistance soon. I’ll need you to pretend to be part of my coven, so therefore be able to recite several basic spells. And it may get a bit messy. 

“Messy? How many are after you?”

“Just three,” Rowena sees Alexa’s challenging stare, “very well. Here,” she hands her a knife with etchings. “When I call, just make sure you use it on them, not me.”

“Is this- awesome,” she smiles.

“Are you sure you’re Sam’s soulmate and not Dean’s?” she asks with a roll of her eyes.

“At least give me a hint at what you need help with?”

“I believe there are some who are trying to take over my seat in the coven.”

“And that’s all?”

“For now. The other things aren’t as urgent.”   


“Other things?”

“You do ask a lot of bloody questions.” She takes a breath then starts, “I’m not a big fan of how I die, or rather who does it, for one.”

“That seems easy enough you don’t even need a spell; just don’t piss that person off,” she shrugs and leans nonchalantly against the wall.

“Something tells me it won’t be that easy my dear.””

“Doesn’t everyone have like a bunch of possible ways to die though?”

Rowena sighs, “yes, all of mine say the same person kills me.”

“I’m not killing anyone.”

“Not asking you to do that either. Especially, not this one.”

“Who is it?” Alexa asks after a moment and still a little unsure she really wants to know.

“Don’t worry about it my dear,” she stands in a hurry and brightens, “now then, you should get back to those boys shouldn’t you? Lovely meeting you, sweetie, now run along and remember, answer my call and invite me to the big day.”

“You sure that’s all?”

“Of course dear. Robert!” she calls and he appears in the door, “do show Ms. Alexa out would you?” He nods. “Bye for now.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alexa steps outside of the hotel and calls Sam. In a few moments the boys are pulling up in front of her to give her a ride back to their hotel. The ride is quiet, but once inside the questions start, “you good?”

“Course. It was just a get to know you/feeling each other out thing.”

“What did she want?”

“She thinks there are a few who want to dethrone her.”

“So she wants you as backup?” Dean still doesn’t believe the witch isn’t up to something.

“I guess so. Gave me this,” Alexa pulls out the knife.

“The hell is that?”

“Witch killing blade. Looks legit, but obviously I haven’t had time to look into all the etchings yet.”

“I don’t know about this, Lex, something isn’t sounding right.”

“Sam, I told you, it was fine. She, um, seemed rather honest about other things as well.”

“Like what?”

“She didn’t go into great detail, but heads up, I think she’s trying to change how she dies.” Sam can’t help looking up at Dean.

“Uh, she have any plans?” he asks nervously.

“No. Just said she wasn’t happy about who does it,” she looks between them, “oh you’ve got to be kidding me. Which one?” Sam clears his throat and looks away. “Son of a bitch.”


End file.
